El trío de oro ya no brilla
by Anne Folchart
Summary: Hermione Granger con 75 años de edad, es la única del trío de oro que está viva. Un 14 de febrero decide ir al cementerio y visitar a los que un día fueron las personas más importantes en su vida.


**El trío de oro ya no brilla  
** _Mary Anne Snape_

Después de más de cuarenta años de casados, un frío día de invierno, mi querido Harry se despidió de este mundo. Murió tranquilo, en la comodidad de nuestra alcoba. Sus ojos estaban cerrados cuando desperté y él ya no respiraba; me asusté, ¿qué haría ahora? Mi vida no tiene sentido si él ya no está aquí para acompañarme.

Su muerte fue tan repentina como la de Ronald, él se fue hace tres años mientras se encontraba en la cacería de algunos magos rebeldes. La maldición asesina acabó con su vida. Sólo quedábamos Harry y yo; más no estábamos tan solos, ahí estaba toda la familia Weasley, los hijos de Ronald, su esposa... Los visitábamos cada determinado tiempo. De los Weasley, tristemente sólo Ginny y Percy están vivos.

Llegamos a la edad en la que nuestros conocidos comienzan a irse. Y aunque a veces me pongo a pensar que todavía tenemos una vida por delante, pero tarde o temprano, nuestra hora tiene que llegar.

El día de hoy, 14 de Febrero, visitaré a mis dos amigos en el cementerio. Despegué mi vista del espejo para dejar de pensar en todo lo que pasé junto con ellos, días muy felices, tristes, amargos. Cepillé mi cabello sin muchos ánimos, aún, con el paso del tiempo, éste es muy esponjado. Aunque ahora, he de admitir que me agrada más hacerme un chongo deforme en la cabeza. Quiero ir sola, nadie debe acompañarme, ni siquiera mis hijos.

Ellos vienen a visitarme cada vez que su trabajo se los permite. Harry estaba muy orgulloso de ellos, además de que se fue sabiendo que tendría un nuevo nieto. Sonreí para mí misma, recordando el día en que nació nuestra primera hija, a quien por cierto llamamos Lily. Dejé el cepillo en el peinador cuando sentí un dolor extraño en la mano derecha, nunca me había pasado; fue como un calambre muy fuerte.

Salí de casa solamente con mi bolsa y mi varita, me iré en taxi. Mi carro ya no lo utilizo mucho, desde que murió Harry no salgo para casi nada, así que está ahí desde hace tres meses. Me mordí una uña un tanto nerviosa, esta será la primera vez que visito a Harry en el cementerio. Por unos momentos me alegró muchísimo que ninguna de las tumbas tuviera una fotografía, más eso no significaba que con solo leer sus nombres no iba a recordarlos.

Harry pidió que lo enterraran en el Valle de Godric, donde su historia comenzó. Ronald vivía muy cerca de ahí, así que también fue enterrado en el mismo cementerio tres años atrás. Antes de ir al Valle de Godric, fui a donde están los demás miembros de la familia Weasley. Dejé un ramo en cada una de las tumbas. Molly y Arthur habían sido enterrados juntos después de que ella muriera. George y Bill también están ahí; después de la muerte de Bill, Fleur regresó a Francia, dejando solamente en Inglaterra a sus hijos.

Regresé a la calle con un nudo en la garganta, me había puesto a recordar tantas cosas cuando vi sus epitafios. Arthur y Molly fueron muy importantes para mí, como mis segundos padres y el ya no tenerlos es desgarrador. Amigos, familiares, todos tienen que irse un día, todo en esta vida es prestado. La muerte de George marcó muchísimo a su familia, él murió en un accidente cuando intentaba crear algo nuevo para su tienda.

El sueño de mi querido Harry siempre fue irnos a vivir al Valle de Godric para pasar nuestros últimos años de vida, nunca se hizo realidad, por desgracia; pero ahora él está ahí, estará por siempre. Llegué al cementerio con la vista nublada a causa de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Hace tres meses todo estaba cubierto de nieve, fue una gran hazaña que el funeral de Harry se llevara a cabo por el clima. Muy pocos estuvimos ahí, además de nuestros hijos, Percy y Ginny, también se encontraban Luna, Neville y sus respectivas familias, no todos pudieron venir.

Bajé del taxi y me encaminé en silencio hasta donde están mis dos mejores amigos. El clima es agradable, las hojas de los árboles se mueven ligeramente de un lado a otro y la calle está tranquila, casi no hay carros y personas caminando por los alrededores. Rápidamente los encontré, la tumba de Harry tenía un rayo tallado arriba de su nombre; y Ronald se encuentra a un lado de él.

Como pude, me arrodillé en el piso, sé que tardaré mucho en levantarme, pero ya no aguanto más tiempo parada. Primero, dejé una corona de rosas blancas en la tumba de Ronald, muy grande, lo más grande que pude. Sonreí un poco al recordar cuando en primer año lo regañé por no saber decir correctamente _Wingardium Leviosa._ Si yo nunca hubiera dicho eso, quizá el día de hoy no estaría aquí a un lado de las dos tumbas frías.

Nunca me habría ido a llorar al baño de niñas por haber escuchado a Ronald decir que no tendría amigos por mi manera de ser; Harry y Ronald no hubieran ido a salvarme del Trol, no seríamos tan buenos amigos. Ese 31 de Octubre quedará grabado en mi memoria por siempre. Por esa razón, agradezco haberlo corregido. Una lágrima cayó ligeramente por mi mejilla cuando leí su nombre; pasé mis dedos alrededor de éste.

El día que supe que Lily llegaría, entre Harry y yo decidimos que Ronald iba a ser su padrino. No cabe duda de que elegimos muy bien, siempre estuvo al pendiente de ella y la quiso mucho, al igual que ella a él.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la tumba de Harry, rodeé todo de flores de color blanco. Cuando terminé de llenar de flores alrededor de nosotros, me quedé inmóvil unos momentos; no había visto tantas flores desde que me casé con él. Fue en Octubre, en la noche, después de algunos años de estar pensando y pensando en lo que sentía por Harry, me di cuenta de que en verdad lo amaba. No me arrepiento de haber dicho que aceptaba ser su esposa. A partir de esa decisión, mi vida tuvo más sentido.

Ronald, quien aún seguía soltero en aquel entonces, nos acompañó en ese día tan especial, donde solamente estaban nuestros amigos y familiares más cercanos. Cinco años después de la guerra, cinco años habían pasado y miles de cosas también. Bill y Fleur tenían una hija de dos años y estaban esperando a otra. Apenas cupimos todos en la fotografía de la boda. Cuando ese día terminó, no me di cuenta de lo rápido que pasó el tiempo, que nuestros tres hijos terminaran sus estudios en Hogwarts, que se casaran y tuvieran hijos, fue algo que sucedió cuando menos lo imaginamos.

Los dos éramos muy felices, teníamos todo lo necesario para vivir, él iba y venía del Ministerio al igual que yo, ahí nos dábamos pequeñas visitas y platicábamos un para desestresarnos. Dejé de trabajar para dedicarme a mis hijos un tiempo, fue un golpe de suerte de que me dejaran entrar de nuevo al departamento en que trabajaba.

Miré de nuevo hacia las dos tumbas, los tenues rayos del sol iluminan sus nombres.

—A pesar de todo, soy feliz—dije con una sonrisa y lágrimas pequeñas brotando lentamente de mis ojos castaños—ustedes siempre fueron especiales para mí, más que para otra persona. Eso se los aseguro.

Sé que se escuchará raro, pero sentí la presencia de los dos, como si estuvieran ahí, acompañándome, diciéndome que ellos también se encuentran de maravilla y que yo no debería de preocuparme por nada.

—Siempre seremos amigos y ni siquiera la muerte va a separarnos...

Lentamente cerré los ojos y no volví a despertar.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Este one shot lo escribí para un concurso de Potterfics. Decidí publicarlo aquí. Espero haya sido de su agrado ;) y gracias por leer._


End file.
